The tasks to be provided in this contract include: logistical and technical services to organize and conduct work group meetings' composed of drug abuse researchers during which the epidemiology of drug abuse will be discussed; technical assistance for implementing ethnographic and qualitative research programs as an adjunct to epidemiologic methods in specified sites; technical assistance for identifying new sources of epidemiologic information on drug abuse and for standardizing data collection and analysis; and identification of effective methods for communicating drug abuse epidemiologic and ethnographic information.